Talk:Dark Wings Rising/@comment-66.74.176.134-20121114181637
MY STRATEGY FOR ATKING RAID BOSSES AND GETTING TOP 3 So I thought I would help ppl understand when is a good time to atk raid bosses. I'm currently ranked 70 in this event and I see WAY to many ppl blowing their battle turns on raid bosses they dont win. The strategy I use usually gets me 80% mvp and if not that, 100% in the top 3 (it may vary with lvl and gear): It is really important to know when to strike. Lets use the team battle schedule: Preparing before hand: The raid bosses comes out at 6:00 am - 10:00am. Usually around 8am its high time for every1 to atk. Why do i say this? because the new teams are made. So atking before that is useless, UNLESS you're actually still fighting for ur old team, otherwise forget it. I set up my turns to match my lvl every night so I'm set for at least 6 battleturns. I already have 3 battle turns at start in the morning like u all should unless u dont sleep...Keep these and then when ur one turn away from lvl up STOP. I do this so when i'm fighting a raid boss i can move 1 space and get a instant 3 more battle turn(like using a large doriyaki) and keep my streak. Knowing what to shoot for: I usually go for the lvl 45 because i have good gear and I'm lvl 500+. Keep in mind where u stand. I would say if ur under lvl 200, go for the lvl 15 raid boss(of course if u have good gear then disregard). The battle: Lvl 15 boss: I observe the first battle first to see what kind of ppl I'm going up against and I look at their dmg output. Once u know that, start on a NEW fresh boss, NEVER start on a halfway hp boss because this is high time when every1 atks so you'll need as many turns u can get on 1 boss to win. Sort of like a first come first serve basis. So you atk the freshly new boss first. Lets say you put up 1.5 mill worth of dmg, so will every1 else BUT since you atked first you use another 3 battle turns and are able to atk again making it 3 mil. I'm going to try to show u guys: Boss HP: 8 mil (In real time how i see it in my head) You ATKING first: 1.5mil dmg (while you're atking, ur opponents r mostly likely atking when u are) (ONCE DONE ATK AGAIN ASAP) opponent 1: 1.5 mil dmg total opponent 2: 1.5 mil dmg total opponent 3:1.5 mil dmg total Boss HP: 2 mil You ATKING second time: 3mil dmg total (1.5mil x 2) Boss HP: 500k left opponent 1: 2mil total( because there is only 500k left to kill) Boss HP: DEAD (others will be in their battle turns still atking thinking the boss is still alive) opponent 2: 1.5 mil total (nothing left to kill) opponent 3: 1.5mil total (nothing left to kill) You : MVP Granted that there r some ppl that will use a standstill their first atk which makes them auto matically 1st, but u will still be able to come out in 2nd place. This works for lvl 45 raid boss EXCEPT you need to atk a 3rd time since the boss has a higher HP count, which means if you have 3 doriyaki small or L doriyaki then use it asap to get ur 3rd atk in. I hope this helps some of you guys. If you have questions i'll try to answer them as best as I can. REMEMBER THIS IS NOT 100% SUCCESS RATE FOR EVERY1, but i know it works for me.